Temper ,Temper
by Criticalskyz
Summary: Tabbi goes out after the fight with Trevor and mets Damon in a bar , who gives her some advice. Trevor finds out damon and tabbi had a beer together... find out how he reacts


Temper ,Temper- Angry at Trevor for not believing her

Temper, Temper- Angry at Trevor for not believing her. Tabbi takes her problems to a local bar and finds a shoulder to cry on in the most unlikely person.

A/N after Trevor rips into Tabbi for missing the game I was so mad at him. He couldn't figure out something was wrong in the new Molly- Tabbi friendship. Come on…. Even Nan knew. So it sparked a new story. I do have two more but first things first.

It wasn't raining, but Tabbi wished it was, then it would match her mood. How could Trevor not believe that she had tried to make it to the game, but she and Molly, went to have some drinks and then went back to Trevor's place and had beers. She should of let that Molly girl cry and never let her into the house now because of Tabbi's poor judgment. Trevor really believed she screwed up on purpose. While Trevor had been taking a shower, she put Nan to sleep and told her that she would be back, she just had to get out of there before either one of them said something to hurt the other.

Tabbi left a quick note for Trevor stating that she had to take a walk and she'd be back later. Tabbi wasn't sure where she was going; she walked and walked until she saw the bar on the other side of the road. She crossed the street and walked into the bar. It wasn't a dive bar more like the kind you'd go to happy hour at. She walked to a table near the middle of the place, wondering if they served food. Her question was answered by a waitress walking over to her.

" Hi honey, did you need a food or drink menu?"

" No menu I know what I want, a beer and a shot to calm me down" Tabbi told the waitress.

" Maybe you should sit at the bar because I'm the bartender too. I'm great at helping or listening to people. Right Damon?" the waitress asked a dark shadow that was sitting at the bar.

"Damon? " Tabbi called to him " Trebuchet?" Damon only turned his head halfway then back to the bar. Tabbi had known Damon and Trevor were sort of friends, well not so much friends as in teammates. She stood up, walked over to the bar, and sat a seat away from Damon. There was something about him that was a little too dark dangerous like a caged animal. Not that he ever gave her a reason to scare of him.

"So you two know each other?" the waitress asked as she poured a beer for Tabbi, and a shot for Damon.

" She's Lemonde's girlfriend" Damon muttered under his breath as he downed his shot.

" Trevor Lemonde's girlfriend?" the girl asked. She wondered why the girlfriend of the new hot rookie would be there and not at the Blue Line.

Tabbi smiled at the woman " Yep the very one except, right now he is being a jerk. I'm not sure what happened to him."

The waitress decided to give her another beer, it looked like she was going to need it, then decided to ask why " So what happened "

" Well I met a girl last week that is a daughter of a hockey player, and I thought she was after Trevor. Turns out her dad died and she just needed a friend, so we went shopping and then went for a drink. Came home and she said it was too late to go to the game. She said she was going to tell Trev that I tried to make it " Tabbi stopped to take a swig of her beer and went back to the story "Then when he came home, she didn't say anything. We had a big fight and he wouldn't believe me, so here I am. I had to get out of there before it got any worse."

Damon really didn't care about a fight that the rookie and Tabbi had, he barely liked either one of them, but when she mentioned a hockey players daughter then he was interested, he looked right at Tabbi and asked.

" This player's kid, her name wouldn't be Molly McBride would it?"

Tabbi's eyes widened at the name " Yes, do you know her?"

" I do know her, she is a vulture, doesn't get along with her mom. Always Adam's little girl. Does what ever it takes to get her way. She wants Trevor so she can live the life she uses to; she isn't a Puck Bunny but very close to it. Watch out she can pretend to care about you and then lash out and destroy you. If she wants Trevor she will go after him chances are she'll win."

Tabbi looked at the man sitting next to her and wondered if he knew first hand what Molly was like, but decided against asking him.

"So, how long have you played hockey, I mean the way Trev talks about you, you must be o0ld right?" she asked him.

Damon never really talked to people, but Tabbi managed to intrigue him. They sat there and talked for a few hours before the waitress told them it was last call. Tabbi hopped off of the barstool and started to walk out of the bar.

"Wait a minute I'll walk you to your apartment for my peace of mind " Damon told her.

It only took them ten minutes to walk to where Tabbi was staying with Trevor. Damon still had to go back and pick up his car.

" Thanks Damon. Don't worry I'll keep this nice guy thing you have going on to myself " Tabbi told him then gave him a wink and disappeared into the building. Tabbi leaned against the cold metal in the elevator and tried to wrap her mind around what Damon said about Molly. It had been her fault Tabbi missed the game.

Tabbi stepped off the elevator and saw Trevor sleeping on the couch, she took her shoes off, went over placed Nan's blanket and disappeared into his bedroom. She didn't want to wake him and start another fight but now she wasn't going to let Molly take Trevor away from her. She changed her clothes and climbed into Trevor's soft bed, she looked at the clock 3:30am she felt like a weight was lifted off of her since she talked to Damon. He wasn't such a bad guy.

I'm not sure how far I'm taking this chapter wise.


End file.
